Saving Myself
by Neranimmisar
Summary: After Movie 2. A woman goes to investigate the remains of the Golden Army and finding the bodies of Nuala/Nuada uses her powers of healing to save Nuala. Inadvertantly saving Nuada as well. Rating M for Language and possible future conent.
1. Into the Rabbit Hole

Notes: Prince Nuada just struck me as such a tragic character, I was so sad to see that they had to kill him in the movie. Stupid twin sisters committing suicide.

**Chapter One:** _**Into the Rabbit Hole**_

_Nalia - _

I knew as I entered the old passages that it was probably dangerous, that my arrival to this place could be considered trespassing into an ancient and forbidden vault of the Bethmora. Though the information I'd received from my contacts placed this as the home of the golden army, and I was more than ready to get access to the alchemical remains of the magical creatures.

Perhaps I should have felt some sort of awe or disgust at one of the once grand homes of my ancestors. Yet elves had long sense ceased to be noble creatures and much like the race, the prison for the famed infantry was forgotten, decrepit with age. I didn't care one way or the other, I didn't much like that part of my blood.

I was a half-elf. Just inhuman enough to have trouble blending into human society and yet just human enough that the outsiders wouldn't accept me either. My parents had never talked much about my need to stay inside and I was usually fine with either training with my mother, the human, or studying lore with my father, the elf. It wasn't until I got old enough to realize other children went to school and had other friends, that I began to get lonely.

I don't like to talk about that, or think about it. So back to the matter at hand, the reason I was visiting the possibly monster ridden holding cell of the Golden Army. I work as a treasure hunter, sometimes funded by others but usually by myself. When I heard word of this I couldn't help but come without telling anyone else, that much gold alone would leave me in a life of luxury if I wanted it. If anything had retained it's magical qualities I could likely acquire enough money to buy myself an island to enjoy it.

The report on the B.P.R.D involvement here that I'd wrangled a copy of (with no small price) said that the battle had presumably involved the deaths of the Prince and Princess Silverlance. It made sense, there had been turmoil with the underworld that started around that time, even I had heard that King Balor had been murdered by his son in his pursuit of bloodshed.

I didn't know much past the stories my father had told me as a child, that the Prince had always been a hater of humankind. If I didn't have my reasons for disliking both sides I might have been able to see his side of things. As it was, I didn't pity anyone's death except for perhaps the Princess, she had always been a peacekeeper that didn't care of someone's race. Thats what Dad always told me anyway, ever sense I was a girl I wanted to meet her, he spoke of her in the way one might talk about a saint.

I think perhaps he had possessed a crush on her, he never mentioned her much around mom. The thought made me smile, but as I reached the cavern and saw the army spread out around me in a sea of golden soldiers, the grin that took it's place was not about any familiar memory. I was rich.

I noted the room was immense. "Elves never did anything in a basic way back then did they?"

I had to speak softly to myself, it helped me break the oppressive silence and it had been a habit of mine for years. Likely a sign of insanity from my extended solo adventures. It wasn't like I had anyone else there to speak to.

I climbed the steps that were at the end of one of the walkways. As I got to the landing above I breathed a shocked breath in, they had left the bodies. I knew as soon as I saw the half broken wood and sawdust that the report hadn't lied. This place functioned as a tomb now, fitting considering the crown to control the army had been destroyed and effectively killed them as well.

I circled closer slowly to the bodies. One was at the very center and more broken than the other in the back of some paused gargantuan gears. The one at the middle must have been Nuada, the pieces of the corpse I could make out seemed male. Though all elves were a little effeminate so it was hard to say until I'd reached the second wooden statue, it was definitely in better condition and female.

"Here I wasn't expecting to use any healing." I spoke to the statue knowing it couldn't speak back to me.

I couldn't even know if it would work. My powers had always been fairly useless other than in effecting myself. I could heal those around me, but neither side of this silly human/non-human line would trust me enough. I'd helped my parents a few times before they died but I hadn't been able to test it on people that were dead, I never got corpses back after their cruise ship sunk.

"I guess I did always want to meet you." I smiled at my own joke, she obviously wasn't in any condition to appreciate my dry humor so I had to. "It seems like all the pieces are here...I doubt I could put Humpty Dumpty over there together enough to be any good. I don't have kings or horses but maybe after some fiddling I might have some mechanical robots."

I took off my leather glove, never knew what icky substance I would stumble across so I'd gotten in the habit of wearing them. I at least had the grace that had come from my father and could wield whatever tools I needed with them on. I couldn't access my powers with them though, I was rusty but I think having her in one piece would help.

I settled a hand over the cold bark she'd become and closed my eyes, picturing what she would be like if she was warm and alive. It was a moment later that the tug of power flared at my senses and I opened my eyes to see the gentle white glow move outward from my hand. At first I doubted it would matter, it had been more a morbid curiosity, I hadn't really expected it to work. Then I was surprised.

She gasped for air as her color returned, though I guess your lungs being bark for a while would make you raspy. Grabbing my hand a desperate expression came over her face as she looked around the platform.

"No. You don't know what you have done!"

I was about to tell her that the manners of the nobility sucked, here I'm meeting and saving the life of a once hero of my youth and I don't even get a thank you!?

Of course, I was about to learn that she wasn't the only member of the royal family with poor etiquette.

**End Chapter**

I know I haven't introduced the main characters name in the actual game yet, but when I think to myself I usually don't think my name. Nalia is the OC's name. I'm going to be switching between perspectives. This is sort of a first attempt at a whole fiction being in first person so it's new to me.

-Nera

P.S. Feedbacks make me feel warm and fuzzy.


	2. Waking

**Chapter Two: _Waking_**

I had known little physical pain after my sister had put the dagger in heart, only that I was somehow shamed for forcing her to commit such a sin. I wanted to convey to the demon that the humans would never accept him, I had never wanted to fight him.

It wasn't long before death had taken me, for our kind it never is. We don't have the long indignant deaths of the humans, we were always the grace and the beauty and it was that way even in our end.

I had done what was needed. Followed my heart and even if I had failed myself, my people, I was at peace with the fact that I had not faltered in my path. Completely or not at all I had taken my road to it's end. Or that is what I had believed.

If there is a underworld or consciousness that comes after I wouldn't know. I remembered that I had started to fall and then I remembered being in incredible pain, as if someone had pushed parts of my body into lava and was holding it there. There was the fleeting notion that I had been sent to the hells for my transactions but the pain was already fading and I heard my sister's voice.

"No." I felt the horror from her. "You don't know what you have done!"

Someone had saved her, and thereby saved me. When I flipped myself to my feet I was expecting to see that irritable fish man standing over her. Yet, they were no where I could tell, the gears had stopped turning below the room. Nuala hadn't had a chance of stopping me before I had my hand around the girl's neck that had apparently healed her in some way. Though I felt weaker, dizzy after the quick steps I'd taken to reach her. My grip failed and she pulled away staring at me wide-eyed.

"Who are you?" I knew my voice was raw, it hurt to speak, though I wouldn't let that stop me. "Where are the demon and his team?"

"Huh?" If she had been human I would have finished her right then. I recognized the small signs of something more in her though, however faint, and stayed my hand. They'd left my spear and sword next to me...each was already back in their respective proper places on my back.

"No..." I felt the tug of emotions from my sister. Fear, the pain of loss. She interjected herself between the female and myself, likely sensing my frustration in return.

"Who are you?" I forced myself to be more calm, without information I wouldn't get anywhere.

"I'm Na...nalia." She shuddered back against the wall. "It wasn't suppose to work...and...how could it have...you were over there."

"We are connected." Nuala started to explain, she always was too much of a bleeding heart.

"Silence. Where are the demon and his team?" If they were already gone then I could relax for a time, even if I was furious that the army had been stolen from me I was here and I could formulate a new plan for the humans.

"Um. I think you have the wrong idea." Her calm was almost irritating. "I just came here cause I heard that the golden army was still here after a battle of some kind. I uh...sort of didn't realize that I could fix you. It was something I'd never tried before."

"Then they're gone." I was a little relieved, without Nuala's beloved fish to fry she would be more reasonable. "How long ago was it?"

"A year or so?" The girl said, shrugging a little and reaching down to a bag at her side. I twitched a little, years of reaction to threats left me ready, her bag was next to her weapon. She put her hands up, seeming to start to realize just how much trouble she could be in if she didn't cooperate with me. "Um, I was gonna give you a copy of the report."

I held a hand out, waiting and watching. Nuala seemed nervous but at least she calmed down after noting that Abraham wasn't there. It helped my own mood to relax a little when she did, we were always more connected for a time after an injury. Death counted I was certain.

The girl offered me the paper, her fingers still covered in static from her powers. She was very humanlike but I could see small changes in her features, slightly pointed ears, golden sparks in her eyes. She was almost as pale as any other elf I'd seen and even her blonde hair was pale similarly to ours. It was cut short, a horrible thing for any normal elf and that is what made me come to the realization that she was half-human.

It was annoying, but at least half her blood was acceptable, though what elf would want to lay with a human? The thought was disgusting, thankfully I had the report to distract me.

"Are you okay?" Nuala was back to being the bleeding heart while I read.

It was from the same offices where the Demon had worked.

"I guess...should I go? I mean...I guess I'm glad I could help and everything...what the hell are you doing!?"

I glanced up as I saw the movement, Nuala had gone for the girls weapon, almost had it to her throat this time when the girl had knocked it away. The metal scrapping on metal as it skidded to a halt further across the room. I owed this girl my life twice and I'd just met her, I wasn't liking the rout this was taking.

"Do you hate me that much sister?" It did hurt that she was so willing to part with her life just to end mine. Just as it had hurt when she had agreed so willingly with her own doom by our father's hand.

"I do not hate you...but I cannot let your madness continue." She said as I tugged her closer, unable to read further while I had to deal with her. "Nuada...don't you see...we can live with the humans. The others did."

"The demon and his friends were pawns, no more than this army was once to us." I gestured at the fallen golden soldiers with a frown. "You would enslave yourself to them."

"So yeah, I can see you are having a family issue and all." The half-elf was speaking again with a hand in front of her. "I don't wanna interrupt so I guess I should..."

"You aren't going anywhere." I promised, glancing back to her before looking at my twin again. "We will end our connection. Then you can kill yourself if you like. There will be a way in Atlantis."

"Brother..." She knew instantly that my next step would be the artifacts that the fallen city contained. They weren't as strong as the golden army, but they would do much to help my cause against humankind. "Look, doesn't it mean something to you that we were saved by a half human. Is that not proof that we are capable of living together?"

"It proves nothing." I didn't like to be harsh with her, I knew she was following her own path as well...but she didn't have to choose the road that had lead her opposite of mine. "She's only alive because at least one of her parents was worthy."

"I'm still here you know." Nalia piped in. "And mom and dad got on pretty well...but seriously...I'd rather not get involved. If it already got you killed once, I'd rather not be there for a repeat of the process. I like being not dead."

Nuala shushed her, which was wise, I had been pondering how long it would take to put my spear through her with the weakness that still clung to me. "Brother, what will you do now? If the pathways have changed you cannot kill her, she is our only way of getting out of here."

She was right.

I needed to keep a close eye on Nuala and her suicidal tendencies anyway, I didn't have time to babysit and try to find the way free. Likely my twin would toss herself from a pathway on the way back to the surface if I left her to it.

"So um, I can take you back to the surface yeah." She seemed willing to please. It wasn't as nice as having Tink but she would do for a makeshift manservant in the meantime.

**End Chapter**

Hmm, I think I made Nuada a little meaner than needed but I figure after dying and coming back to life the way it was presented he would be pissed. I'll probably switch to third person instead of sticking to first. I like it better.

-Nera


	3. Climbing

**Chapter Three:** _**Climbing**_

_Nalia - _

For the record, randomly saving people you don't know? That's a bad plan.

They were still arguing and I was liking the Princess more and more. She wanted to reason with her brother. More importantly, she was for that plan that kept me alive. That was a good plan.

At least he seemed okay with the idea that I could take them back up to Ireland, though the idea of going to Atlantis was still playing in my head. That island of mine was getting larger all the time. Yeah, I know, I see with money signs sometimes...but it's all a means to an end. Might as well learn to be comfortable if I'm going to live close to forever.

"Acceptable. Lead us then." He gestured at me. He was frustratingly graceful for someone that had just been dead. I remember dad had been sort of like that, always beautiful no matter what he was doing...but not quite like this.

I let my eyes wander over his chest, it practically seemed to overflow with lithe muscles moving under the skin whenever he adjusted his weight. Though it was flawed often with scars that were a very pale white with age. His face was marred as well but it seemed to fit him, to make him the harsher of the siblings. _"Wonder why if they're so connected he's scarred up and she isn't..."_

"Miss..." Nuala interrupted my mental appraisal of her brother and I blushed just a little.

"Sorry." I muttered, turning to head toward the exit with a sigh. All that effort and I'd have to come back for my prize later. "Um...can we disassemble pieces of one of these? I'm low on cash at the moment and...guess not."

The guy seemed to be getting more annoyed the more I talked so I broke off what I was going to say and shrugged. "Don't blame me if you are poor your highness."

Have I mentioned that my mouth has a tendency of getting me into trouble? I don't close it nearly often enough to be considered wise by any means.

"Miss..." Nuala was probably going to be hissing that at me a lot. Did I look like a miss? I was younger than her by likely thousands of years.

"Just take us up." Nuada was the one that spoke this time. When did he draw that tiny spear of his? Being more careful seemed like it was what was going to help my survival.

"Sure sure." I agreed, glancing over him again. So maybe the trip wouldn't be so bad. "You know, the underworld has been in turmoil sense you two vanished last year."

I didn't get to talk to people much, hopefully he didn't tell me to 'shut the hell up wench' or something equally cliche'.

"What happened?" So I guess other than the 'miss' thing I could like his sister. She at least seemed to want to be friendly.

"Well, rumors spread pretty fast after Dipendra there offed King Balor." I wasn't used to knowing more than the people I was with, it was kind of nice. "At first I think everyone was too nervous to do anything, figuring that one of you was going to step forward to take the crown. But then rumors began that you both had been killed as well...careful here. The jump is a little tricky."

We'd reached a part of the steps that had fallen in, though it was easier to jump down than it had been to leap up and over. I managed to catch myself several steps down but by the time I'd righted myself enough from the tumble to look up both of them were already on the steps nearby. So maybe it would be a humbling experience traveling with them...

"Are you okay?" I should have expected that from Princess.

"Yeah I'm good. I haven't done much of this stuff in a while...I'm rusty I suppose." That wasn't true, but they didn't need to know that.

"Continue your story." Nuada this time. Again, shouldn't have been surprised.

"Well, it was about a month after that before anything began. A bunch of the elves scrabbled with each other for who the rightful successor was while a lot of the underworld used the chance without a ruler to do whatever they felt like doing. There have been a lot more sightings of creatures all over the globe than usual in the past several months. People are getting more bold I suppose."

"What happened to the position of ruler?" Nuala sounded a little horrified by what I was telling her but a glance at her brother revealed little as to how he was taking the news.

"After a lot of backstabbing and the usual black politics that go with that sorta thing it was taken over by someone else. I've been in Europe for a while so I don't honestly know the name, it kept changing." I hated to not have more information, it was nice talking to someone for once. "I figure when they're done killing each other someone will finally take real control."

"The rumors must be over exaggerated." The prince sounded irritated, again, maybe that was just his normal voice.

Nuala stayed quiet and I shrugged. "Couldn't say, just telling you what I've heard. So you gonna stop all that nonsense now that your back?"

"Miss." There was that again...I don't look like a miss. "Do you even know what my brother was trying to do?"

He pulled her a little tighter, whispering something to her about some guy named Abraham. Warm family that...

"I heard he wanted to start a war. But, as it is, thats where we'll end up anyway if someone doesn't do something." I guess my nonchalant attitude must have shocked them both cause they were looking at me instead of whispering. "Look, I don't like either side of all this nonsense, your both a bunch of idiots as far as I'm concerned. If a bunch of people on both sides of it die, I won't suffer for it."

"How selfishly human of you." I could feel the loathing coming from the Prince in waves without even turning around as I continued to lead them.

"You aren't any different." I liked having conversations when he couldn't kill me cause he needed to get out of this maze. It made me braver than I had a right to be, but I already mentioned my smart ass tendencies. "You'll kill anyone that gets in your way to go after the humans, doesn't killing the people you say you are out to save make you a hypocrite."

"Brother...no."

It was all the warning I needed to draw my short sword and block the spear that had frighteningly good aim. If Nuala's protest hadn't warned me I'd be a shish kabob about now, what was with this guy and trying to kill the people around him?

"You will be silent." He hissed at me after a moment of staring. He hadn't expected me to block and yeah, it made me feel a bit smug even if I was stranded at the precipice of death. "You don't understand anything."

"Sure thing." I wasn't about to push it, even if I had a selection of other things to say in mind. "Um...can I continue leading or are you going to try to skewer me some more?"

"Brother don't...she isn't even a human." Nuala seemed to be back to trying to reason with him, which was just fine with me. I was liking her more all the time.

"Continue." He hadn't even glanced at his sister, the spear slowly retracting. I eyed the unique weapon pondering what I could get for it on the black market as I put my own sword away. "She doesn't even realize how she speaks."

_"Jerk."_ I thought idly as I started climbing up one of the inclines I'd had to use to get around a long break in the regular path. _"I know exactly what I'm saying."_

They of course had no problems following me.

"Is it her or is it you Nuada?" Yep, they were back to arguing. At least it kept his eyes from shooting daggers into my back. "Were you gone for so long on your path of vengeance that you refuse to see the world as it is?"

"Sister." He had paused and I sighed, moving a little more forward so I wouldn't be eavesdropping as obviously. I couldn't not hear them, this place had no other noise to block their voices out. "I have forgotten nothing. I do not, cannot, forgive them for what they have done to us."

_"If they kiss or something, I'm ditching them here." Incest ain't best._

"You must brother." Her tone was imploring. "You will never find comfort on this impossible quest of genocide. War will solve nothing."

"We won't agree on this Nuala." He didn't seem as angry anymore, but more resigned. "This is my fate."

"You can choose better." Her protests never got farther than that. He tugged her along with him again catching up to where I was waiting, kicking my feet over the almost endless fall below us. "How much further?"

I pushed myself back up and began leading them again. "We'll reach a room where we can stop and rest in a while. I have most of my gear there so if you need food or water I can share some. Not sure how this whole thing should work."

"We are famished." Nuala confirmed for me.

It wasn't much longer before we'd reached the landing where I'd stashed my bags. I started digging around and pulled out some trail mix and a couple bottled waters, passing them over to the elves and sitting down on the more even floor. They didn't even seem tired.

"Thank you." Nuala of course. I don't think Nuada would have thanked me if I saved his life a few dozen times, a bag of nuts and M&Ms wasn't likely to bring out any appreciation. "I think I remember the way from here if you want to go ahead of us."

I eyed her and then her brother. It seemed wiser to get out but curiosity was still eating at me. "You mentioned Atlantis. I want to go with you."

"Out of the question." The prince dismissed me immediately.

"Why?" I couldn't help but grasp a bit, who wouldn't want to see Atlantis if they had a chance after all?

"Members outside of the royal family aren't allowed to know the location of the lost city." Nuala answered for me. Sometimes that was annoying that they couldn't answer their own questions but at least it was an answer. "Nuada wouldn't break that."

"Psht." I scoffed. "He wasn't suppose to wake up the walking golden death down here either. That went well."

"Are you sure you remember the way out?" Him asking his sister that was a bad sign and I knew it.

"Now wait a second." I didn't want to give her a chance to reply. "I saved both your damn lives...three times if you count stopping emo girl here from stabbing herself and then leading you back up to the surface and giving you water and food. I'm tired of this kill the half-elf crap. You talk about all this honor stuff but aren't you suppose to owe me for bringing you back from the dead basically?"

"She is right brother." Okay, I guess the emo girl comment was a little mean but I was getting tired of being the pack mule. "You owe her many times."

The Prince was quiet, eyeing me in obvious distaste. "Fine, if you wish to accompany us to Atlantis I'll consider that the payment for my debt."

"Living the whole time and even after we get out." I added.

His nod was about all I could hope for, I offered a smile and sat down to enjoy some of my own trail mix and water.

**End Chapter**

Heh, so Nalia is a little...opinionated. Nuada was considering killing her a few times but he was holding his hand cause he didn't know if his sister would toss herself from the cliffs if he got too distracted.

_-Nera_

To reviewers:

_Lady Gabe - Thanks for all the feedback, it helped._

_SesshiRayu - One would hope they'll get there :)_


	4. Assessments

Notes: I raised the rating to mature this chapter for language. Nalia is a potty mouth.

**Chapter Four: ** _**Assessments**_

_Nuada -_

I was watching the women as they slept. We'd reached the surface but all of us were tired, the half elf had a trailer that she had parked not far from the entrance. She hadn't even turned it on, choosing to fold out the extra beds and fall asleep with my sister nearby in the main area and offer me the separated bed.

She was either stupid or far too trusting of strangers, which would also make her a fool. At least in slumber she was silent, a trait she was lacking whenever she was conscious. Once I'd gotten a chance to examine her in the full light of the day instead of the poor lighting below I realized my original assessment had been off.

Not as white as most elves her skin was more a pale buttermilk and smoother without the lines many of us carried on our skin. Though her ears were pointed a little beneath the hacked bleach blonde hair, dyed I could see now, a pure snow white color had begun to show itself in her roots. Likely an attempt to blend into the humans, the fact that she'd lopped her hair off was already bad enough, impersonating the parasites made it worse. She wasn't as tall as most elves but she was taller than a average human female at nearly six feet as I estimated it.

I couldn't see her eyes but I recalled the sparks of gold within the blue, it was something that didn't matter.

More importantly Nuala seemed to have calmed down from her attempts to slay herself to get to me. Though it was harder to feel her now, with the danger mostly passed the connection had died down and she had always hid herself from me.

I grit my teeth and headed back toward the bed I'd been given, I'd moved all the weapons there but I didn't want to risk not resting soon. My luck would be if she woke before me I wouldn't wake at all.

I settled back and closed by eyes, this promised to be a bothersome trip but without Wink or any number of contacts I'd likely lost after my year of being dead I had to bide my time and not rush into things. That was what had gotten me into such trouble the last time, how I had lost the golden army.

It was a troublesome sleep when I finally entered it.

Around three hours later if I had to guess by the fading light outside of the vehicle's windows was almost gone I was jolted away. An electric current of desperation curled through my body and shocked me into wakefulness again. I was still sleepy but the connection that was offered to me by Nuala had knocked me rudely back to consciousness.

"Miss Nalia...wake up." I could hear her whispering in the tiny room behind mine. She hadn't realized I was awake. Years of trying to shut out our connection instead of exploring it left her less gifted with sensing the other side than I was. "You must wake up."

"Go away." The half elf groaned at her. "I'm still tired."

"You don't understand, Nuada cannot reach our people again. I can't let him restart the war." She was hissing as quietly as she could, hoping not to wake me. Though I didn't move yet, was my choice so horrible that she was willing to die again for it?

"Will you shut up?" Nalia's voice was still groggy. "Didn't I say earlier I don't really care either way? Be less of a bitch, he's your brother. Fuck, two and a half hours? Don't you noble bastards sleep?"

My guess wasn't that far off, she must have a clock of some kind in her room below.

"Shhhhh." My sister tried to hush her after her voice had raised. "You'll wake him."

"Go away." She repeated, I could hear her turning about and adjusting her bedding. "I'm already being punished for saving you both."

I couldn't hear what else she grumbled but it wasn't enough for my sister.

"You should care. The world will be steeped in war for an age or more if he's allowed to take control again. Are you not connected to both our worlds? Countless people will die for his obsession with genocide." She was still whispering but I could feel the panicked urgency below the surface of her gentle voice.

"Let him go get killed again then, though if you don't shut the hell up I'll consider tossing you in the storage area on the side of the trailer for a few days. Rude as he is at least he actually sleeps." She was grumbling away again.

"Miss Nalia, please listen to..."

"No." I smiled a little, I could see the way my sister likely jumped in my mind. "You listen to me. This isn't a hard concept." The half elf spoke each word seperately and very clearly. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Silence. Quiet. Go to sleep before I knock you the hell out."

I heard her beat on her pillow a little, apparently trying to sleep again after snapping at Nuala, normally I wouldn't allow someone to treat my twin that way but given her growing habit of treachery I wasn't going to step in.

That had apparently gotten her to be silent but I could feel her considering other options. This woman didn't seem ready to slay either of us, foolish really but I had to appreciate the tools I was given. It would be a while before I could return to my throne as I needed to cut our ties before my sister succeeded in fulfilling her death wish. Having this half elf would prove more useful than I originally believed, I supposed given her lack of remorse for the death of other humans I could forgive her dirty blood. She couldn't control who her parents were.

"Brother..." Apparently the new plan involved trying to talk me out of things. I heard the door open, light filtering in around the outline of my twin. "You cannot do this...please..."

"It has already been decided." My reply was concise.

"But, you must see that slaughter will help no one. If it wasn't for humans and elves we wouldn't have the need of this conversation, we'd still be rotting in that prison for the golden army." She pointed out, always trying to reason with me. She was still too pure, too weak, it would be better if we weren't connected, she could go and live in peace somewhere away from the humans.

"I appreciate the irony with which fate chose our savior but I don't mistake it for anything more than that." I answered, not moving from where I was still laying. "Listen to the girl and go back to sleep Nuala, we will be heading to Atlantis soon. You won't need to concern yourself with keeping your heart from me any longer then. We will finally be separated as you have always wished."

If she had planned to answer I didn't get a chance to hear it.

**"If you both don't just shut the hell up I am going to kill you again until I can get some damn peace and quiet!"** The frustrated yell wasn't as loud as it could have been but it seemed to shock Nuala enough that she slid the door quickly closed again and vanished back toward her own cot.

Perhaps this trip wouldn't be overly horrible after all. At least the half elf seemed to want to get to Atlantis and if Nuala did manage to slip by my attention and stab herself again then it might not matter. Not that I wanted the pain that accompanied her foolish actions but it was somewhat comforting to have a healer that could raise us from the dead.

I finally managed to drift back into slumber myself after my sister did, there was a lot of travel ahead of us so I knew I should get the moments of rest when I was able.

**End Chapter**

Okay, I guess that would have been more serious if Nalia wasn't threatening to slay them for making noise. It made me giggle though.

_-Nera_

_To reviewers:_

_femalewrath - Thanks I was a little concerned as to my characterization of the twins._

_ides and bronze - I wanted to try something I hadn't seen before._


	5. Admissions

**Chapter Five:** _**Admissions**_

_Nalia - _

I'd heard about families before this that had issues. That didn't begin to explain the Jerry Springer styled drama that surrounded the twins whenever they were left too long to talk.

If they both wanted to kill each other I would have let them but it seemed like the want for murder was just on one side. I never had any siblings but it seemed cruel to want to kill your twin brother, even if you didn't agree with his actions. I wanted to like both of them, but really they were just irritating the hell out of me.

It had been two days of her trying to convince me to let her die and take him with her and I sort of wanted to slay them until we got to our destination and then fix them again. Sadly he wouldn't tell me anything more than a step of the trip at once. So instead I'd driven us to Dublin and turned back in the rental at the airport. Apparently India was our next stop. Guess that put Atlantis being in the Atlantic as out of the question but the few things I'd read about it's possible placements still didn't leave me enough information to find it by myself.

And decrepit wooden statues on plane probably wouldn't fly. Not that I was looking forward to almost a day's flight with the emotionally challenged siblings. If she started asking me about killing her on the plane I would kill her when we got there. I had enough trouble getting a private flight when I had to bring the more obvious non humans with me, it was costing me a good chunk too...if this wasn't worth the trip I would kill them and then sell the statue remains to make up for the loss.

It was quickly adding up and they weren't about to offer anything to help, of course, in-grates. Sure they were pretty, Nuada was downright eye candy when he took his shirt off to practice, but that didn't make up for their poor manners or the fact they were becoming a quick whole in my proverbial wallet.

You'd think nobility would be a little more gracious, sure Nuala could be very polite but someone so willing to turn her back on her family didn't inspire me to trust her. I knew I could trust Nuada to be a jackass at least, predictable was better than openly treacherous.

Thankfully I'd managed to contact the only pilot I knew of on the Emerald Isle that was a underworlder, Fred - I think his mom was very un creative. They still seemed human enough (barely) to blend. Being a half-breed sort of like me. They had a goblin parent where I possessed an elf one which made them vaguely short but they'd always been fair in their dealings, something they must have gotten from their human parent cause all the other goblins I'd met were a bitch to haggle with.

I didn't mention exactly who my guests were, it seemed wiser to not mention it. Though by the way his eyes nearly popped from his head when he walked into the hanger that held his smaller plane I wondered if I didn't nearly kill him with shock.

"Pr...Prince Nuada? Princess Nuala?" He bowed after a moment, seeming to be completely taken aback. "But...I heard..."

"You were mistaken." Nuada commented first. "This will take us to Shahjahanabad?"

He couldn't just call it old Delhi?

"I won't be able to land directly there but I can get you to Delhi yes. We'll have to stop to refuel in France." Fred seemed to be answering robotic ally. "Your royal highnesses...the world is..."

"Speak on the way." Nuada commented again, gesturing toward the flying machine. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, yessir, of course." I'd never seen Fred so distracted, it wasn't like they were actually anything special. "Come on in."

He moved quickly, getting us settled in the eight seater and rushing to do a final check of making sure everything was in order after he had offered some of his better liquor. Jerk never offered me anything to drink on flights.

"Don't you both just inspire folks to be nice." I couldn't help it, it was a little annoying the way he'd acted. "Too bad I didn't take you with when I was paying for the trip."

"Is money all that concerns you? Are you that trapped by human selfishness?" Nuada snapped back, normally he'd been letting my little comments go so I was a bit surprised he'd spoken up now.

"Seems to me selfishness doesn't exist only in humans." I snorted back, watching Fred rushing about the plane with a checklist. There was a hum coming from the front that signaled he'd started the engines before moving out. "At least I only worry about some cash, I don't wanna murder anyone...more than you can say for the royal family."

So it was hitting below the belt a little, I knew after our two days of travel his sister's attitude greatly bothered him. Damn though, he'd be sensitive about money too if he had a couple ungrateful leeches sucking him dry of funds. I ground my teeth at the same time he did, his sister cracked a smile and I heard him curse in Gaelic under his breath. I didn't know much of the language but I could guess his words weren't flattering.

"The girl is right..." Nuala spoke then.

Oh great, here comes angst flight 302...fuck, just crash into the channel and I'll take it, hell couldn't be worse than the trip. Eyes on the prize Nalia, eyes on the prize, Atlantis...just keep thinking of Atlantis.

"...I have been selfish as well." I guess I wasn't expecting that exactly, but apparently neither was her brother. I saw him staring at her quietly, a pained edge in his eyes. "I...let you kill father because I thought I could help you, because I thought there might have been another way than death after all."

"Nuala." His voice was strained, his breath uneven. I suddenly wished I wasn't here, I didn't need or want to hear this. Instead I took to staring out the window as Fred passed back into the plane and went into the cockpit.

"Father wouldn't have had to die if I hadn't been concerned with my own life then. If I hadn't waited until it was Abraham that was threatened." She continued. "Would you see me dead as well, as human, for my choices. For caring for myself and what I desired over my family, my duties."

"It isn't the same Nuala." He said lowly, even I could hear the emotion in his voice.

"Is it not?" She returned shortly. "I..."

"Oh will you shut up." I couldn't help but interject, I hated to hear her go on and I knew it would just leave him in even more of a piss poor threatening mood than usual if she kept hurting him. "For being connected to your brother you have really shitty empathy. You can't hear that your words, your actions, are bothering him? Seriously? Are you that damn blind? Stop acting so high and mighty, dammit, just shut up."

I felt like all I'd done lately is say things similar to that to the pair. It irritated me, at least she got to have a brother, and she was just abusing him. Sure he was a little fuck nut crazy but no one deserved treatment like that from their family.

Apparently my rant had worked for she silenced herself, I doubt it would last but at least it offered a temporary quiet. I could feel Nuada staring at me, see him a little out of the corner of my eye in the small space but I refused to look at him.

The plane was moving now and we would be taking off soon. It promised to be a long uncomfortably silent trip at the rate things were moving. At least I was pretty well adjusted to sleeping on aircraft, before long I pulled out a pillow, still not looking at either of the twins.

I shoved it under my head and tried to get some sleep. Likely there was a lot more to this trip than I even knew so I thought it best to rest while I was capable...and while they were being quiet enough that I could.

_Nuada - _

"I...let you kill father because I thought I could help you, because I thought there might have been another way than death after all. Would you see me dead as well, as human, for my choices. For caring for myself and what I desired over my family, my duties."" Her admission was something I'd vaguely feared sense we'd awoken. It cut at me beneath any form of armor I could have ever erected.

"It isn't the same Nuala." It was the only comment I could manage.

"Is it not?" She returned shortly. I didn't want to hear it, I hated that she despised me so completely. "I..."

"Oh will you shut up." Usually the half elf had only gotten involved if she was trying to sleep, I was surprised that she was being so observant. "For being connected to your brother you have really shitty empathy. You can't hear that your words, your actions, are bothering him? Seriously? Are you that damn blind? Stop acting so high and mighty, dammit, just shut up."

The half breed was angry, disturbed by my sister's actions. They were cruel, but I would have willingly suffered her abuse, I owe her that much after murdering father. For making her believe that her death was the only way to escape my plans.

It wasn't something I completely understood, she was angry on my behalf. I had been anything but cordial to her and yet she offered me undeserved compassion. Nuala had grown quiet and I could sense that something of what the half breed had said bothered her. I didn't want to look at my sister, to see anymore of the pain I could feel though our connection. Instead I watched the part mortal carefully avoid my gaze, the window and view couldn't have been nearly as fascinating as she was pretending.

My thought proven when she reached for a pillow beneath her seat and leaned back a little to try to sleep. Perhaps I was failing to give her more credit for the elf blood shared in her system.

It was a little bothersome, I already owed her my life twice over and she still was racking up the number of things for which I owed her. I would have to get over the fact that she was part human and treat her more cordially, it was difficult but I was above acting so rudely to a subject that had been so helpful.

If she was half elf she was still an outcast to the humans, which still made her one of my subjects.

**End Chapter**

The more I write Nalia the more I like her, she's very down to earth (and a potty mouth). I thought it was a good transaction to draw out more of Nuada's charming side.

_-Nera_

_To reviewers:_

_Lady Gabe - Me too. And yes, she's a very blunt person._

_femalewraith - Sorry if things are a little short. I end stuff where I feel I should end it. This one was a little longer than the last :)_


	6. Compromise

**Chapter Six:** _Compromise_

_Nuala - (*gasp* Someone else!)_

_"For being connected to your brother you have really shitty empathy. You can't hear that your words, your actions, are bothering him? Seriously? Are you that damn blind?" _

I couldn't help but think about what she said. Was I overlooking the feelings my brother must have faced when father had sentenced him to death. I could still clearly remember that day...

_Sun-kissed yellow pedals fell from the rooftops, making things seem so much calmer than they really were...curling around my brother's regal stance careless of the grave words of war he was speaking._

_"Death." Father had been wary, his energy seemed drained. It wasn't the response he'd wanted to give, something that had likely lost him much sanity in his final hours. No father desires to kill their son._

_"And you sister, are you at peace with your kings verdict?"_

How could I not have heard the pain in his voice, the anguish that accompanied his only two family members willing to die to stop him. Of course it was horrible for him...yet...I can't let him continue to kill, continue on this path of genocide. I cannot imagine myself the amount of heartache I'd given him by my reply.

The humans are not that different from us, they feel pain, they know love and sadness. Perhaps they do not and will never see the world as we do, wanting to control so much, but there is a better way than to shed blood.

If Nuada cannot understand that I cannot stop, I cannot let my own feelings get in the way of my own need to pause him before he destroys so much.

"Brother?" I spoke softly. It had been a little while and Nalia seemed to have gotten to sleep before I chanced it again. I had to try to reason with him as much as I could. "Are you still awake."

It was silent for so long I thought my original assumption of his wakefulness was wrong. I even jumped when he did finally answer. "Yes."

He'd looked back at me and I couldn't help but feel both intense remorse and fear, his dark golden gaze was so different than from when he had left on his self imposed exile. Years that had frozen his heart, stolen it from the light, from the influence of the other elves.

"Please, rethink this need of war." I knew I'd said it many times before, but here he couldn't run away from me or avoid me. "If nothing else than for our people. How many of us will have to perish and disappear before you'll be happy with the humans? Would you take this so far that you would have us die to remove them? Certainly you must see that your eyes and mind are clouded by thoughts of vengeance."

"You seem to forget so easily that they started this age old battle sister, not myself or the other elves." Nuada returned to me coldly, looking instead out the window than at me. Even his lips had turned a charcoal black that made me wonder if there was any color left in his heart to touch. "Many will die, that is a part of war. I will mourn everyone of our people that falls but they will respond to my call."

It was what I feared the most. The number of bitter creatures that had been forced underground by the colorful myths and deep fear of humankind was great. Greater than the beasts that would choose to stand with the humans by far. It wouldn't be like the old war, there was too much that both humans and we could utilize to kill thousands in an instant.

"Mother wouldn't have wanted this." It was hard for me to say, even I didn't like to mention her...to remember the horrific way in which she had been assassinated. "She wanted peace more than any of us."

"Look at where it got her." The pain in his voice was evident, his entire form had tensed when I'd said the word 'mother'. He had been perhaps more effected by her loss than father, when the humans arranged her death it had broken something in Nuada. His fingers had curled into fists, eyes obviously not seeing whatever was beyond his window. "_-They-_ brought this on themselves, they don't and have never wanted anything more than for us to die and move out of the way so they could own everything. We will not fade."

The last comment made me pause, I still remembered when he had told me that with such conviction back in the throne room before the verdict. It sent a shiver down my spine, here he had another chance at life to complete the very things he'd promised that day.

"I am not asking you to decide now, only that you will consider everything before you move forward. Weight the many words and opinions you've heard sense we returned to life." I knew it was a long shot. "I do love you Nuada, but I cannot overlook my duty to what mother and father both worked and died for. Even if there is treachery amongst the world of the humans our kind has seen it's fair share of poor intentions. If you will agree to think on it during our trip then I will behave myself as well."

I had to give him that much, a chance, he deserved that much after all the pain I'd caused him. When he nodded slowly I knew he would think about it...he didn't have anything on the flights to distract him from doing so even if he didn't want too.

I offered a light smile to him for the first time sense I'd seen him after his return. I wanted to have the brother I remembered from ages ago back. Though I didn't press further, it seemed best to leave him to consider why he wasn't replying to me and I jointed Nalia in trying to get a little sleep...

_Nuada - _

The half elf had gotten to her. Had made her guilty. It was the only way she would have considered promising what she had. I couldn't even be sure it wasn't some sort of plan to distract me but I felt no such betrayal in her heart.

She did honestly wish to keep me away from harm in her own way, no different than she wished for anyone. She was so much more like our parents than I, even in simple appearances. It hadn't passed my notice that my years below ground in training had hardened my own features past repair. That my eyes were deeper, my lips had even darkened, my scars were more obvious...

I didn't even look like them anymore, perhaps it was just one more reason they had been so ready to end me. Still, with this second chance I wouldn't allow her to do it again. I didn't want to separate from her, she had been a part of me for centuries. If it would allow her some peace however I wanted to be able to do that.

For all the poor treatment I've given her in recent times I would never wish to see her dead. I plan to keep her separated from the war...

The war...is she right? Am I dishonoring our parents, our people, putting them at risk because of my own personal feelings? I wanted to remove the dirty humans to help my people but if I do end up killing so many of the few that remain...that does little to aid them.

If we do nothing eventually all of us will die though, killed out by the mortals that steal our lands and even the contract would be forgotten again if they were reminded.

What other way does she expect? I will not allow us to just fade from the world as she says. I will not.

"You okay?" We had apparently woken the half elf. Her question made me realize I was still gripping my hands into fists, I relaxed them before nodding my head.

"I am fine." It wasn't the complete truth, I was torn for my decisions. I wouldn't tell the girl that though.

"You are both crazy you know?" She laughed lightly, looking out the window and smiling as she pushed her hair back. I hadn't expected more than an insult, it was becoming quite common from the peasant, but at the same time her voice had been softer than it normally was. "You are beautiful and intelligent and gifted beings and you waste so much time on all of this fighting. I guess all siblings argue but I never got the chance for one. My mom didn't survive my birth in good health. I guess it's not very good for a human to carry another races child and all. I never got any brothers or sisters."

I didn't answer, it wasn't a situation I was accustomed too. I was still trying to adjust to the idea of losing my sister's connection and she was envying me for what I wanted to remove in her own way.

"I just think you should be a little nicer to each other." She glanced back at me, smiling so easily for someone I'd threatened so often lately. "I don't really think that war will solve anything but family's shouldn't let anything pull them apart."

"You disagree but you don't want to stop me? Why?" I had to admit it was new, everyone else had done anything possible to stand in my way.

"What could I do?" She laughed lightly, her voice soft, likely not wanting to wake Nuala. "Get myself killed for something I'm not totally sure about? I'll pass. I mean, I can see both sides I guess. Most of the humans now don't even know, it is more their ancestors faults for not passing the information as they should have than it is theirs. But at the same time it's not fair to the elves and other creatures to be pushed aside even if it is by people that aren't fully aware of what they are doing. It's just crappy all around."

I was considering her, she had already stated she didn't want to stop me and as a half elf she definitely had a better way of seeing both sides than almost anyone he could want to speak too. Though her reasoning still didn't leave me with any answers, any options outside of the one that I'd already reached.

"I think it would be better to remind the humans before attacking them anymore. Relations are already really strained and at least attempting peace, even if they need to be reminded now and then seems better than a lot of innocent souls dying on both sides." Her words were more wise than I would have given her credit for. "They live a lot shorter lifetimes so I figure there were mistakes on both sides over the ages. If the creatures of the magical world had remained more known after the war then things wouldn't have been allowed to degenerate to this point either. I don't envy you or your sister having to deal with it all. I'm much happier just living my life and not dealing with all that sorta stuff."

I considered her words, perhaps I hadn't really thought about details like the small lifetimes of the humans. Of a need for us to be seen to be avoided. I never believed that we should have had to put forth any effort and yet that seemed a shallow thing as I thought about it in less charged circumstances now. I'd been forced to have time to really pause and think and my sister was right, it hadn't been long and I was already questioning my chosen path.

It wasn't that I wanted to save the humans, I still believed the world would be a better place without them. I didn't want to see more of my people suffer if I could arrange something better, even if I personally wished for the humans to suffer I didn't know if I wasn't allowing my own drive for the vengeance of my mothers make me as selfish as they were.

I had killed my father by my own hand, nearly been the reason that my sister had killed us both even if it had bothered her to condemn me. I'd allowed so much blood from my own people to flow in defiance of my father's decision and my almost blind drive to achieve what I wanted that I hadn't stopped to consider what my people would want.

"Sure you are okay?" Her voice drew me out of my thoughts, I had gone quiet after her statements while I thought.

"I am fine." I repeated, again it was a lie. "There is just much to consider about this second chance at life."

"Yeah...I still don't know if this isn't some sort of odd dream and I'm just dying somewhere in the vault." She commented back to me, pushing a hand through her hair. "It's a lot to take in really. All I ever heard about you and the Princess was stories from Dad. The way he talked about you both I thought I might melt if I ever met you."

"And?" I shouldn't have cared, but it wasn't as if I had much else to do on the plane.

"Eh, just a couple other indidivuals like anyone else." She smiled a little slyly. "I don't mean it in a bad way. Not like you and your sis aren't just magnificent, eye candy in your case, but you have your own problems and feelings, same as anyone."

Eye Candy? What did that mean? I assumed from her expression she'd meant it as a compliment and I nodded politely. "Thank you. I think I am going to attempt to get some rest."

I had too much to think about but I needed to rest while Nuala rested, I couldn't completely trust that her promise had been genuine.

**End Chapter**

This chapter was a little hard at parts. It's hard not to sound repetitive when someone is suppose to be thinking themselves in circles. Nalia was nicer this time around.

_-Nera_

_To reviewers:_

_FemaleWraith - It wasn't a far jump for him to consider half-breeds his territory, they're almost as outcast as any of their creature parents usually. The idea of Atlantis in the Indian Ocean is something I read once sometime ago so I cannot take credit for it. It fascinated me so I decided to use my otherwise useless knowledge here :)_

_SesshRayu - Heh Glad you like it, and people don't always get what they deserve ;)_


	7. Appreciation

**Chapter Seven:** _**Appreciation**_

_Nalia -_

I guess the pair of them had decided to be nice cause once we landed in Paris and had a day or so for unexpected repairs and refueling they fought with each other very little. I think Fred lost a few years off his life whenever he talked to Nuada when he was irritated.

I was only worried about the delay cause I figured they would start back up the killing themselves arguing stuff but they were being surprisingly quiet as we headed toward the hotel. It was cheap and we only had a single room to share but they could suck it up. They weren't paying for the trip. Cheap royal sonsabitches...

Just the thought of how much they'd dipped into my checking account already was sobering. Paris was such a hovel for how much the big hotels were. At least the water worked at this place, I could have paid less for non running water but that was something I was willing to shell out cash for.

I was gonna have a bath. A lot of the under worlders I meet stink like all get out and so I've gotten to where I'm a little obsessed with my own personal hygiene. Soap and water are a must when I have that option. Period.

As I watched them wander...it seemed like they were concerned with their personal appearances as well. Maybe it was just an elf thing, Dad had always kept himself impeccable, more than mom sometimes.

"There is not another room?" Nuada of course, I knew it was coming. "There are only two beds."

"They are queen sized beds." I pointed out the size, but apparently that wasn't good enough given how he was still half-glaring at me like I'd slapped him. "Nuala and I will sleep in one bed and you'll sleep in the other."

"Unacceptable. I require a different room." I knew that was coming too. He really was predictable.

"I'm not rich -your majesty-." I rolled my eyes at him as I stressed it. "If you want another room, you pay for it."

"If you wish to travel into Atlantis with us, you will provide me acceptable passage on the trip there." He got me right where I was weak, I did want to see it. I was horribly curious about it. Jerk.

"But...you already said you'd take me." I felt like I had the reasoning skills of a 8 year old. I just told the prince of the elves _'but you promised!'_. Way to be witty Nalia.

"When I thought you knew what acceptable passage consisted of. Take your choice." It was a risky ultimatum for him. I did want to tell him to screw himself and sleep in the damn room with us but the possibilities of Atlantis were too much to pass up.

"Fine. I'll see if I can get connecting rooms then." I gave in, grinding my teeth as I stomped away. It was only worse when he smiled. What a spoiled brat!

I was coming up with a line of fitting insults before I paused at the desk, arguing with the person behind it in broken French. I didn't know the language well as I tried to avoid coming here when I could...they had poor manners too.

Eventually I got the rooms I wanted, which were somewhere else even if I had to pay more. They seemed just as frustrated that I knew the money well enough for my fractured grasp on the language. Some people might call me penny pinching...but I bet thats just cause they lose change all the time.

I returned to get them and take them to the new rooms instead. They still weren't arguing, or talking much at all...it was an unexpected but nice silence compared to the days we were heading to Dublin. Our rooms shared a bath but that didn't seem to bother him like having a single room had. The only apparently available rooms were doubles instead of singles but I refused to pay the higher price just cause they didn't have them so I'd gotten us nicer rooms for not too much more at least.

I think she was lying to me anyway hoping for more money, she deserved it.

Nuala went to use the bath first and I layed down on one of the beds, flipping the tv on even if I wouldn't understand most of it. Nuada was lingering but I figured he'd leave when he felt like it. It wasn't like I was planning to sleep already, I wanted a shower myself when the princess was done, hopefully she wouldn't use all the hot water. But when I heard a bath running I wasn't as worried about that.

"Thank you."

I blinked a little, looking from the strange game show and staring at the elf like he'd grown some horns and popped a few extra eyeballs out of his face. "What?"

"Thank you." He wasn't looking at me, likely the two words were like swallowing poison as far as he was concerned. "You have helped me a lot during the last few days. Even if your attitude is lacking for a commoner I do appreciate that you are offering us so much. I will make sure you are compensated for your efforts and the money you've spent is returned."

I could let the attitude comment slide. I hopped off the bed and hugged him. He was going to pay me back. That was the best thank you ever, though I probably shouldn't have hugged him. He shoved me back harshly, strong bastard he was, my chest hurt where he'd pushed me, my landing on my rump wasn't as bad really. "Ow."

"I'll bathe after my sister does." I didn't get a chance to answer before he'd closed the door.

Oh well, he'd get over it. I was getting paid! Hell yes. We were living it up on the rest of the trip. See, most people think that economists like myself don't have good taste...but I have amazing taste...I'm just too logical to usually indulge. But if -the- royal family was picking up the tab then things could get a lot more fun. Room service, here I come.

At a outcast hotel like the one were were at it wasn't like they offered a hell of a lot, but I was in the mood for some wine after the past few days.

_Nuada - _

Here I thought Nuala had a better grasp of the humans, but she is apparently as poor at predicting them as I. Thank the girl she said, it'll make her less aggressive toward you. I realize that a hug isn't normally considered a sign of aggression but it wasn't at all the reaction I wanted. I had a split second where I believed she was trying to tackle me and had to resist the urge to gut her. Stupid half-elf. Was her father just daft? Didn't he teach her any proper etiquette at all? Well...given he was willing to breed with the filthy creatures in the first place I shouldn't be surprised he'd fail to teach his spawn correctly.

It was only honorable to pay her back, did she really think we were such wretches that we wouldn't? It was insulting, I wanted to gut her but I knew I couldn't. Not now that I'd decided to take her on as one of my lessers. What a lesser she was turning out to be.

I could hear Nuala now. "If she had no one to teach her you cannot blame her for her actions."

I ground my teeth, logic irritated me sometimes. It was true without her having to say it. I couldn't just punish her for ignorance, at least not after everything she'd done and was continuing to do for us. Nuala could teach her. She would be more suited to it. Then perhaps I wouldn't end up wanting to put the pointy end of my blade between her ribs so often.

"Nuada?" She'd opened the door after she'd finished bathing between our two rooms. "What happened?"

"She needs to learn etiquette. For our kind." I replied to her, though my expression softened from moments before. My sister had always been able to bring out the better parts of me. "I want you to teach her."

"I can do that..." Nuala answered, she seemed unsure how to take my request. "Brother..."

She was going to say something else but decided against it.

"...go ahead and take the bath if you like. I will speak with Miss Nalia."

She disappeared then and I headed into the shared room a moment later.

**End Chapter**

This chapter was hard for some reason. At least the part with Nuada. He's hard to write for.

_-Nera_

_To reviewers:_

_femwraith - He's not really curious in the way a human would be in my opinion. He will ask sometime and I even already know! *Makes you curious-er*_

_libbindy - Nuala hasn't been allowed to leave Nuada. He's too nervous she'll try to kill herself some more. Though the group will be put into the fiction, just not yet._

_Reinamarie - I shall try when I gets some time and dun need Zzz's sure_


	8. History

**Chapter Eight:** _**History**_

_Nalia - _

I was trying to convince the girl on the screen to 'take the deal' or whatever it was folks were yelling at her in French as I watched the foreign version of the popular game show. Numbers were something I could understand better than anything regardless of language. When she didn't I shook my head in amazement at the small screen. People have the gall to call me greedy!

Nuala might not be so bad to share a room with if she didn't start pulling that 'please kill me' angst stuff I was growing to avoid. She was looking at me with a gleam in her eye though so I wasn't expecting it.

"Would you mind if we spoke Miss Nalia." She was at least polite when she wasn't being super nutty. Soft spoken and way nicer than her twin, it was hard to believe they'd been raised by the same family really.

"Go for it...this girl's gonna get screwed anyway." I gestured in annoyance at the person picking a case on the television.

"My brother asked me to speak with you a little and teach you some of our etiquette if you don't mind." She said, glancing at the television only a moment before moving her yellow eyes back to me.

"Um, if you want. I think Dad was pretty throughout with that sorta stuff though." I replied, smirking some at the skeptical glance I'd gotten in return. Then there was a knock at the door and I jumped up. "Awesome, food's here. I wasn't sure what you and your brother ate so I got a bunch of stuff."

I handed the part...something, the equivalent of a few bucks for his trouble as he pushed the cart inside. He had a few tentacles in addition to normal human legs and arms. Creepy to look at but probably quite handy for odd jobs. He wasn't leaking anything so I didn't really care...I would have said something if he could have possibly oozed stuff into the food.

I rubbed my hands together as I eyed over the fruit and cakes and other deliciousness they'd brought to the door. It was more expensive but I wasn't paying anymore. I picked up the burger I'd gotten for myself and gestured the Princess to the tray. "Take what you want. What is it you um he, well whoever anyway, wants to teach me?"

"My brother seemed disturbed that you touched him." Nuala answered me, she seemed a little timid at my demeanor but well, I didn't really care. I was already paying for them, I wasn't gonna put up a false mask of bullshit for them. "Did you not know that is frowned upon."

"Yeah dad told me. I figured you two touch all the time though." I answered honestly, pausing to pick a orange soda out of the bottom rung of the tray. "He seemed a little miffed but seriously...it's not like people even know you exist at the moment. Doesn't he ever relax?"

"He is a very...driven individual." She seemed to be phrasing her words carefully, it was a lot nicer than when she was saying he was a maniac that had to be stopped. I knew they'd made a sort of truce though cause it was hard not to listen in on Fred's tiny aircraft. "He takes the traditions of our people very seriously."

I rolled my eyes, still chewing the last bite of my burger as I pondered. Finally after washing it down with some of the pop I spoke. "I guess I'll try to be better about touching him then but don't expect me to start bowing or scraping. You can both call me a commoner if you want but I'm not gonna act like some simpering slave."

She got quiet, she didn't seem to know how to react to me, which was okay with me. They had a new person on the game show that I wanted to see while I ate. Chewing and speaking was one of the etiquette things I tried to stick too. I could hear the Prince getting out of the bath so I was sure there'd be some barked orders any second now.

_Nuada - _

I could hear her. I had taken a bath as my sister and her loud tone was obnoxious enough that it reached right through the walls. She was so insolent for a half-mortal. I'd have to find out who her father was and if he was still alive so I could have her returned for more lessons. He'd apparently not been nearly strict enough.

The smell of the food she'd ordered did get my mouth to watering. I was glad for the chance at a real bath and a meal, it wasn't as luxurious as many human hotels would have been but that wasn't something I was concerned with. Too many comforts and you begin to grow soft, I was more glad for my sister. Soon she would be free of all of this and she would be able to go somewhere with that worthless fish man she'd chosen.

Her heart always was too pure, choosing a man so obviously lesser than she in every aspect, it seemed like more weakness to me. Even if it was beautiful it was her way and not mine, my soul had been too tainted to ever live as I hoped she would be able to live. Instead I had to prepare a counterattack should the humans try anything.

It was not something I liked but I wanted to attempt at peace, if only for the sake of my sibling to whom I would soon be breaking my ties. It seemed a perfect parting gift for her new and upcoming life.

I pulled myself out of the bath sooner than I originally had planned but my stomach was muttering it's irritation with how I'd eaten lately. Warm bread and fruit sounded amazing and at the very least I'd smelled warm bread.

Ignoring the half-breed in favor of the meal tray given my hungry state. It did have a collection of things as she'd stated before, impressive at least that she could fit some of our needs as a servant. Fruit, bread, only a bit of meat and some vegetables went to the plate I'd decided to use. My meal greatly resembling Nuala's once I sat beside her. The lack of a table was something to let pass.

"Not meat eaters huh?" The half-breed observed from her own bed where she was lounging out disgracefully. "Guess that makes sense, dad never much liked it either. Different genetic make-ups and all. You'd think with all that muscle you'd need more protein though."

"I prefer fish." It was to the point and answered her not quite question before she continued to ramble.

"Oh. I'll have to see about getting that tomorrow then. Hopefully Fred will have his piece of tin back up and ready to fly by then." At least she wanted to get on with things as much as I did. The half troll had assured me he would do his best though and I had no reason to doubt him.

After that I mostly got to eat in peace, which I was very glad for, she had finished and left to take a shower and I was left with my sister.

"She doesn't mean harm brother." I was waiting for her to speak on the girls defense.

"It doesn't matter. I can tolerate her insubordinate nature until we reach our destination." It was a simple answer but by the horrified expression that started to spread over her face and heart I knew she'd mistaken me. "I'm not going to kill her Nuala."

That made her breath out the gasp she'd taken in. It was depressing to see how far my sister had thought I'd fallen. Rest would be best for now, the girl had suggested site-seeing in the early morning hours - though I thought it unwise Nuala was interested and I didn't want to disappoint her. There was no way I'd let her go un escorted so I had an early morning ahead of me.

Excusing myself to my bedroom to undress, leaving my weapons within reach of the bed within before I settled to the sheets, putting my head back on the pillow. With so much to think about I'd expected it to be some time before I fell into the trance of unconsciousness.

_Still Nuada - _

_Something had gone very wrong. We had been betrayed._

_It was the only thought I could consider, the surreal underground landscape and the many iridescent colored roots lighting our way blurred and the only detail that mattered I wouldn't be able to reach in time._

_Even as I ran there was a treacherous perception in my eyes, the many faceted cloud of silver that had surrounded her gave a hatefully breathtaking effect. My roses were about to close forever and I was taking in the magnificent artistic nature of the scene of their demise! _

_The frame of the circular mirror was clanging to the floor even as I was lifting her small body to save it from a similar fate. A copper-ish smell I was all too familiar with reached my nostrils and I didn't need to look down to know the wave of warm sticky liquid gushing over my arm and trailing along my left side was blood. The arrow had cut deep, meeting it's mark, her heart, with a cruel accuracy._

_I felt the tug of her small hand and she seemed so young and yet her eyes were so wise. She looked up at me with a painfully calm expression, she even smiled. She was dying at my side and she smiled as if she didn't a care in the world!_

_"Nuada..." The whisper didn't even sound as if she felt it anymore, though she interrupted herself by beginning to cough. A line of crimson liquid from the side of her lip showed what I feared, it had entered her lung. "It's okay. Don't..."_

_It was anything but okay, she couldn't even finish what she wanted to say to me. I watched her ruby eyes waver and fight to focus even as her weak grasp had already fallen, she was only at my side because I was still holding her fiercely close as the battle broke out around us. _

_I wasn't much larger than she was then, but even in my youth I could have taken most of the enemy by myself. I couldn't move, clinging desperately to a life that was lost to me. It didn't matter what happened to them now, they'd accomplished their mission, my tiny mother had been stolen from me._

_I screamed, holding her body as it continued to bleed against me. Soon she would be nothing but frozen oak and it wouldn't matter how my royal robes were stained, they would never be pure again._

**End Chapter**

Yay for more plot development on Nuada's past. Poor guy. Originally I'd thought to make it someone like a lover but decided he would have been too young and went with making his mom the target instead.

_-Nera_

_To reviewers:_

_FemaleWraith - heh you called part of the etiquette thing anyway lol._

_Flesh Veil - Yeah, I do less than three Nuada and his sessyness._


	9. Never Nothing

**Chapter Nine:** _Never Nothing_

_Nalia - _

How I love the bath. It's possibly cause of my half-elf blood but being clean was just nice. Not smelling like half the oozing freaks of the underworld - that was a added bonus that couldn't be ignored. I eyed the small selection of soaps but at least I wouldn't have to use my own.

It's just nice to be able to let myself relax and enjoy a few minutes of quiet. Not to mention my muscles are still killing me after all the travel lately. Maybe I should grow out my hair whenever I finally retire...

Well, that will be a while.

I ducked my head under the water to soak my hair so I could shampoo it. Though a strange noise had me pushing myself back up and listening....

Nothing. Must be some pump or something nearby.

Naula had turned off the television to sleep after I went in for my bath and I was cool with that. I liked quiet when I was bathing, it was nice. Lathering in piece is always a plus in my book, I figure once people start to catch on that the royal heirs are alive shit will hit the fan.

Enjoy it while I can...

Whoa!

I blinked in surprise as I surfaced from rincing and Nuada was just standing shirt less next to the sink like he was going to be sick. Not that I hadn't watched him with a naked shirt when he practiced but uh...I never told him to return the favor. Pervert.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" I knew I said I'd try to be nicer...but seriously...who just walks in when someone else is taking a bath! "Get out!"  
He turned around so fast he probably hadn't known I was there, I had been under the water when he came in...but I was naked...

"DON'T LOOK! GET OUT!" Yeah, I couldn't help the loudness. I tossed the bar of soap at his face as I tugged the shower curtain back with my free hand.

He just stared at me...which wasn't helping my mood at all. So much for an enjoyable bath...what the fuck had he been thinking. Then he turned and closed the door, I heard his mattress bounce a moment later.

My eye was twitching, I could feel it. I wanted to ring his neck...but I was blushing and trembling a little. That perverted murderous wretch was a peeping tom! He wasn't even shy about it...how the hell could he say he was shy about people touching him.

My mental tirade continued as I hurried to get dressed...this shit...there wasn't going to be a repeat performance of gandering Nalia's body in the middle of the night...Hell no. No. This wasn't gonna happen again. I needed to get dressed and then find some boards and nails.

_Nuada - _

That dream again.

I'd woken covered in sweat. Not an experience I'm unfamiliar with but that doesn't mean I enjoy it. I tossed the sheets aside and moved into the shared bathroom to wash my face, leaning over the sink and still confused as to the path I should take.

_"If I stop now does father's death mean nothing? Will the humans just be allowed to control our fates? It's not as if they would ever agree to the terms of the treaty..." _I always feel sick after that dream...when I relive mother's death.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" The half-elf's voice surprised me, I turned quickly out of habit. "Get out!"

She was settled in a bath like any normal person, soap suds around her and still a bit in her hair, it looked better when it was freshly wet like that instead of all around her face. Her body was more elf-like than he originally accredited.

"DON'T LOOK! GET OUT!" She tossed something at me that bounced next to my foot then slid to the wall and drug the curtain to cover her body.

As if I'd ever be interested in such a worthless half-breed...if it wasn't for my foul mood cause of the dream I probably would have taken a moment to act more insulted. Her behavior wasn't worth dealing with so I turned and closed the door. Laying back on my bed.

_"Mother...would you consider me a traitor like all the rest? Hate me so deeply as my sister does? You and she are so alike...you probably couldn't understand what I needed to do either..."_ I wasn't sure what to consider. That was the most graffic the dream had been in ages...it was depressing. Perhaps it was a sign.

I was about to rest again and the pounding started. I headed to the door to open it and found myself tugging against a jammed frame. The commoner was starting to be more trouble than she was worth...

"Ha, serves you right you pervert! You want to use the bath you can come through are room so there's no more peeping for you."

Nuala should have let me stab her from the start.

"Miss Nalia." My sister was the only reason I wasn't busting the door down. "You shouldn't do this."

"Of course I should!" her protests weren't helping her standing. What worth she'd managed to show was quickly plummeting. "Your brother is a dirty man. He walked in and stared at me while I was taking a bath. Go ahead and stab yourself if you want...I won't stop you. Egotistical jerk..."

She went back to muttering and as the pounding had stopped I just returned to my bed. I'd let Nuala deal with the whelp.

"Miss Nalia...Nuada wouldn't do that. He is an honorable man. Come. Perhaps you are tired...you should get some rest."

I couldn't hear the reply and it was just as well, I didn't want to have to kill the girl before she'd outlived her usefulness. I didn't want to have to kill her at all, but she was quickly leaving me very few other options in the matter.

_The following day and Nalia -_

As if things hadn't been awkward enough before with the retardo twins...now one of them was really a dark pervert. How dare he stare at me like that...and then just walk away like I wasn't even basically interesting! That's so damn insulting!

I didn't care if Nuala thought I should be nicer. I was getting to Atlantis, getting a few things to sell and going off to my island. The sooner I was rid of these psychos the better my life would be. New Dehli was next on the list and when I called Fred shit was suppose to be ready to go.

The airport transfers were always out of the way and a general pain in the ass. If you think human transport is a bitch, try being a nonhuman...I had it fairly okay most of the time...but they always seemed to discriminate against people with tentacles. Not that I had an issue, usually they were some creepy bastards.

They'd been mostly quiet at least, to include the peeping tom pervy prince jerk. I'm not sure I'd of made it through the cab ride if he'd of said a word about it.

It was bad enough he broke in on me in the tub like that...but it was worse that he was so nonchalant about it...made my blood boil.

Getting distracted though...that's why I usually don't like to work with a partner or group...it's fuck dangerous. The distracted one always gets killed first.

When I felt a gun at my back upon entering the warehouse where the plane was suppose to be...I knew that I should have been paying attention. "Dammit Fred..."

"Heh...if he wasn't telling the truth." It was a group of half-Leshtrun demons...I hated the fuckers. Green and oozy...I always hate the oozy ones - you can't clean up the shit they drip on the carpeting and believe me there is no way of explaining your way around it to the landlord or getting your safety deposit back.

I didn't see a full one, but where they had lackeys usually one of the lardo's was hanging around eating everything. They weren't really humanoid...more like circular with a few limbs that came out of the blubber here and there.

Four of them pointing guns at us by the door. Two holding a tied up and frightened looking fred. I wasn't sure if the sent of urine was him or the half-demons.

"Greetings your highnesses." One of them grunted with a half laugh, shoving his gun deeper in Nuala's back when Nuada pulled up his spear. "None of that Princy...she dies you die right?"

"Fools if you think you'll escape me." Nuada returned.

Yeah, bad time to talk back.

"Fred, what did I tell you about getting drunk." I sighed, I already knew that he'd been gambling, drinking and talking to much...all three were things his kind were masters of. "You guys don't have anything better to do than pick on Fred and drip on shit?"

He hit me in the nose with the butt of his weapon!

FUCK!

It stung enough I fell to my knees holding it and trying to stop the blood and stinging in my eyes...I was going to stab him repeatedly whenever I was done fixing it.

"What do you want from us?" Nuala was the reasonable one.

"The boss wants you alive if possible...but dead still would get us a good take." The one that was apparently the leader continued to talk. I was slowly healing my nose...it stung. "You two were suppose to be dead."

"Shows you how stupid Leshtrun trash is." I muttered, I knew it was going to hurt...it always hurt. The kick didn't make it all the way through. Nuada had stopped him. I blinked up at a black clad form with long white hair...smart ass comments forgotten for a moment.

Nuala had taken out hers when I wasn't paying attention...apparently she was better than I gave her credit for. Another one was dead already and Nuada was likely going to make short work of the guy that punched me. I wanted to be the one to stab him too.

There was still the fourth one...he was getting ready to shoot Nuada in the back. Throwing was one of my better points - when it wasn't soap - I guess I could have been nicer and aimed higher than the area between his legs...but I was still on the floor. It was the most convenient thing.

Nuala had backed up after her small victory, staying between her brother and the other two still aiming guns from the other side of the room. Gunshots sucked, I really didn't want them to shoot me. My nose was better but this wasn't on our side yet.

"Stop there." The two that were left didn't sound confident. "We'll shoot him. Then you won't have anyone to fly your plane."

Nuada hesitated but didn't put the spear away, he wasn't going to be the most diplomatic sort...not that I qualified for that position at all. Nuala was still hiding behind him.

_"Stupid. He dies you die remember!" _I hate it when women just hide behind guys.

"Kill him." I bluffed, I was good at bluffing. "I can fly the plane."

They exchanged scared looks and ran off like the coward's they really were. That was good enough for me...though I was still eyeing around for the boss lardo. "We need to get him loose so we can get going."

"We should kill the loose lipped traitor." Nuada commented un forgivingly.

"Nah." I answered with a wink. "Who would fly the plane? You fell for that? I guess I'm a better liar than I even thought."

I ignored anything else they had to say, freeing Fred and pushing him at the plane. "Don't even start with me...you so aren't getting paid for this part of the trip."

Fred's shoulders slumped and I grinned at the strange look Nuala was giving me as we buckled in. "It would have been more fun if they hadn't broken my nose."

**End Chapter**

This was a while coming and I'm not sure I really know if I'll finish this but the lovely feedback I've gotten back on it made me want to continue it.

-Nera

To reviewers:

femalewraith - Yes and while I do have some backstory on Nalia's father, I just haven't inputed it yet. She doesn't talk much about anything 'real' unless really pushed into it.

M.S. - So confused by you.

hanya - I like her as a o.c. Different for me.

whatisdone - Yes, just not yet.

Kmyong - me too! It's what gave me the idea!


	10. Reroute

**Chapter Ten:** _Reroute_

_Nuada-_

It was going to get more frustrating if rumors had started and I and my sister had become a target of anyone searching to take over the throne. Too long had we been away from the leadership for people to easily take our word. Though I knew that there were some that would be loyal regardless of passage of time, and I could eventually use those to turn the rest to me. I couldn't tolerate a civil war to last much longer.

I had to admit for all the trouble the half-elf had an ability I couldn't overlook. Her combat prowess was mediocre at best, worse than my sisters which wasn't saying anything good. Though the fact that she healed so quickly and had even brought us back from the long sleep that awaits the elves upon death. She had basically breathed life back into my sister and therefore myself. It was a gift of healing unlike any I'd ever seen, mother had possessed some gifts with such spells, but nothing of the level of this woman or the rate at which she regenerated herself.

Her nose had been broken during the short skirmish but it was fixed before it was even over, a bit of blood had remained on her face but I could tell that the bend the creature had caused smoothed out in about a minute of time. Better that she didn't whine about it like most women warriors (or even a large portion of the male ones I've come across).

She was quick to think about ways to distract the enemies, and while I didn't personally care for a lack of truth in my transactions I had to admit that her wit had saved us the need to possibly linger longer in the human city without a pilot.

Though the grin and the manner in which she'd called the exchange fun after she'd broken her nose, even if it was repaired quickly, caught me off guard. I couldn't help but stare at her as if she was a little mad, the exchange had been annoying without any true threat of anything more than extra frustration. The manner in which she smiled about it so easily was difficult to take in.

I didn't realize I'd been staring until she grinned at me and I dropped my gaze too quickly for it to not be suspicious. Looking back would have made it worse so I busied myself mimicking the others and buckling in, the plane was already moving for the runway.

A reminder that things would be more dangerous now, I could trust that the fool she'd hired to take us had also given away our destination in Shahjahanabad. It was very likely we'd face a second ambush as early as our arrival. My spear would have the chance to practice despite the long time beneath ground.

When we reach Atlantis there is the chance now that father is dead the sword will no longer be sealed and I'll have a new weapon for my arsenal. Not to mention a keepsake that will leave no one able to deny my right as ruler. It was something I'd wanted before I'd fallen back to plan B of using the army, but I'd not had the time then just to check to see if the seal had been removed. There was still the matter of dealing with the guardian of the old temples, as well as if the sword's seal had even resolved itself. A long shot but one of the only options I had, if I didn't remove the connection between my sister and myself she would end up being the death of me. Again.

I didn't like the idea of bringing along the girl...the location of Atlantis was a sacred right meant only for the royal family. Though, it would have died with Nuala and myself if she hadn't saved us. I don't like it but I have to allow it, it is a reasonable request for having saved both our lives more than once. She continues not to side with Nuala though she easily could, I suppose I should listen to my sister and try to be nicer before she changes her mind and lets us both die.

I knew she'd taken to playing with her checkbook, which was well enough, I didn't appreciate her preoccupation with human money but at least for now it was logical not to distract her while she was funding our trip. Nuala was watching me and I was still eyeing the ground as we got further from the land below.

I'd never liked to travel in this manner, but it was the quickest route and while I doubted it was the safest I knew that time was of the essence, if we didn't move it along then it would only get more difficult. Word would eventually travel back to the group with the demon that had stopped us last time, and I want to have reached and finished with Atlantis before they caught up with us. I would not lose to the red one again, the sword would solidify that victory.

_Nalia - _

Son of a bitch.

I'd spent more than expected.

I hated that.

I knew that they were paying, that I'd make certain to get the money back, but I'd miscalculated a couple of the dishes on the room service order. I'd certainly complain next time I passed through the area, throw a fit and maybe get a little something for free in return for the trouble.

I hadn't had much time to look over things when I left, his highness had just wanted to go to the airport and at a glance it'd seemed okay. Hotels weren't usually my favorite thing but the open markets in New Dehli where I could haggle would be a blast. I was looking forward to that.

I'd more or less forgotten the busted nose the oozy one had given me not more than an hour before, we'd been flying for a little while now. My face was just a bit sore, but I'd always recovered quickly and this wasn't any different. We were back on track to Atlantis so my checkbook had been stop number one, now that I'd discovered they were over charging even more than they should it ruined the amused mood I'd gotten from tricking the Leshtrun trash.

Instead I realized that Fred talking too much would be real annoying once the losers got back to their more oozy master. If it was their dad, or mom, that thought made me forget about wanting lunch, then a full Leshtrun demon would take the chance and sell information about where they were headed not just to the highest bidder but to at least a dozen. Once they reached the destination shit would only get more dangerous.

It isn't that I'm afraid of wounds. Not really a problem when you regenerate almost anything. It's more the pain those wounds leave, I'm not a masochist and so not into that sorta thing. I doubt any semi-sane individual wants to get hit or beat up. That being the case I slipped away from the surprisingly quiet twins toward the front. I needed to have a word with Fred so we could divert to another airport and take the rest of the trip by boat or car. Long as we were close the perv shouldn't complain too much, I was the one getting us there and I'd get us there.

Sides, it was much cheaper than flying, smuggling these two was already so expensive, I wouldn't like having to deal with any other hotel costs but hopefully we could rent a boat. Usually the freaks in this area of the world were so poor it didn't take nearly as much to get places. Though the choices that Fred left me with were a port town or something much further inland. I went for the port town, Atlantis was a sunken island after all, seemed the most logical.

By the time I returned the pair was having a conversation in Gaelic, not my best language. Though it seemed civil and from the words I could pick out I guessed they were discussing what to do next.

"I already talked to Fred, he's diverting us to a small strip near a coastal town." I tried not to pay attention to the surprised look from Nuala or the glare from her brother and continued. "I know you said New Dehli but it'll probably be covered in folks looking for you CAUSE OF FREDS LOUD MOUTH."

I knew it was rubbing it in more, but he really needed to learn to stop drinking, he certainly could have left us in more pain if it'd been a group more easily organized or more trained in combat. He deserved to feel like a ass for the mistake.

"So I went with the coastal town because well, Atlantis was an island and all. I can tell him to divert to a place much further inland but it'd be a lot more of a drive to the city you wanted originally that way." I shrugged, no pleasing the pervert prince, that was already something I knew well.

"It is more on the way." Nuala seemed a little amused at the name of the small port city I'd repeated from Fred. "You are a good guide Nalia. We feared an attack as well after the events in Paris. It was a wise choice."

"Course it was." I looked at her funny. Duh statement that one.

"We will discuss the next part of the journey when the loose lipped goblin can't overhear." Nuada's statement was precise, he'd gone back to looking out the window and being generally gloomy but I figured that was something he did a lot of.

It was just in character for him somehow, the dark and broody prince that murdered his own dad and peeped on girls in his spare time though he was obviously gay as he wasn't actually interested in them.

Maybe he had to keep face for being a royal and all. There wasn't an heir, guess that responsibility landed on the girl of the twins. Was I still bitter about being peeped on so un-passionately? Fuck yes I was.

I had been told before that most male elves tended toward the homosexual side of the bedroom but had taken it with skeptism given father had a healthy like of women that had gotten him in trouble with mother and a few others I'd known weren't geared that way. Not to mention any sort of graceful man in todays society was often called such, but in this case, I was quickly starting to think so.

I knew I wasn't the prettiest girl, but he'd barely missed a beat before walking away, that's a pride killer right there. Him being gay was a neat little answer that didn't leave gaping holes in my vanity.

Sides, a lot of other demon nobility sure seemed to swing any which way that would have them, of course, most of them were so ugly it wasn't as if they could be blamed for the lack of a picky nature. The one that ignored me just had to be eye candy though.

Emo, gay, perverted eye candy. I reminded myself with a frown as I realized I was staring at his face while he looked outside. It wa

s so dark compared to any other elf I'd seen, instead I glanced at my backpack, I didn't like to use up battery life but I had brought my DS along, and it was better than staring at the pervy prince.

Hopefully we would get there and probably the next step was getting a boat. Should be easy enough, for now though we had a couple hours and there was some pies that needed to be made or corrected by Cooking Mama.

**End Chapter**

This chapter was downright painful to get through. Parts of it were just difficult as hell to write and I still don't like it much. I disliked my rendition of Nuada...the whole thing felt off. :(

-Nera

To my reviewers: Thank's to all - the continued interest is why I took the time to update :). Answering comments/questions:

_femalewraith_ - not quite for fearless behavior...

_momslilnightmare_ - Thanks much, sorry for long jumps between updates, it's hard for me to find time to write.

_blackrosekali _- the tense cross is accidental. I have a heck of a time with it :(


End file.
